


Home is Where the Heart is

by orphan_account



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1, Team as Family, because every needs to be safe and healthy and okay, but the explosion never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The team finally made it home after nearly 8 months, and they couldn't be more grateful. Now they finally have the chance to relax and enjoy not being shot at.





	1. Chapter 1

Team 7 had been in Incirlik, Turkey for just almost eight months for their third tour. Just this year they’ve survived the beach bombing, Jaz’s capture, Patricia’s dead CIA man, Amir’s cover coming back, Elijah’s death and countless other dangers. This time around they had been sent home with Elijah for the services, but returned right after. But after all of this, the team would be stateside for four months. The team has to spend the first couple days home in DC for debriefings and meetings, but being on home soil is the best feeling. Even the stale airplane smell and stares from everyone around them can’t upset them. McG’s snoring on the other hand, well, they would give up anything to be on a different plane. After living together for the past seven months and traveling for almost 19 hours, leave was exactly what they all needed. Wheels down was the greatest feeling, and each and every one of them still got butterflies of being home.

The team lets everyone on the plane clear out before they grab their packs and take the walkway out into Ronald Reagan Airport. They first spot Hannah and Noah in the crowd holding a sign _“welcome home team 7”_. Hannah wastes no time and pushes through the crowd to greet them first, shaking Dalton’s hand with Noah trailing behind her.

The smile on her face is beaming as she shakes Dalton’s hand. “I figured you’d want some friendly faces. Patricia sends her regards.”

“Hannah, it’s really good to see you again. And on much better circumstances this time.” Noah appears next to him in seconds. Dalton looks around their little semi-circle and is thankful that they all made it home safely. “You have no idea how good it is to be wheels down.”

Noah was chatting with Preach, giving him a brief timeline as to when Preach could get home to his family. McG and Amir were mumbling back and forth to each other, each occasionally glancing over to Hannah where she was talking to Jaz. “Listen, my whole career, and I’m sure yours too, has been a boys club. Minus Patricia, you’re the only girl on this team, so we’ve got to team up against those buffoons every chance we get.”

Jaz’s laugh filled the air, a sound that Dalton hadn’t heard much lately. “Thank you, god I’ve been dying to get another girl on the team.”

“And if you need a place to crash, I’ve got a spare room.”

A blush actually covered her cheeks. “I’m actually good on that front, but I am promising that we will be hanging out a lot while I’m on this side of the Atlantic.”

“Staying with Dalton?” Hannah made sure her voice was dropped, if something was going on she didn’t want to out them. “When did that happen?”

Jaz gave a small shrug to the other woman, her voice was equally low. “We’ve recently acknowledged some feelings and we’re gonna see what happens over leave.” The guys behind them are getting restless. “But I definitely need some girl time. Plus I can give you all the crap on them. Like how McG’s snoring kept up the whole plane.” Jaz’s voice growing louder towards the end.

McG groans and messes her hair. “Jazzy stop lying, you’re making me look bad.”

“Joseph, you snore? I didn’t picture that.” Hannah moves so Jaz and Dalton are on her right, with Preach and Noah behind them both on the phone, and McG and Amir on her left. Amir, who she definitely did not see amidst the chaos, caught her eye.

“Oh god he has you calling him Joseph? How much did I miss in Colombia?”

Dalton’s whispering seconds later “You missed that she and Amir definitely have a connection and McG can’t stand it.” McG annoyed with something he can’t control? Jaz’s favorite.

“Ms. Rivera.”

Hannah’s smile grew. “I told you, it’s Hannah.”

“Hannah,” Amir sounds like he’s trying it out for the first time. Decidedly, he likes the way it sounds. And Hannah loves the way it comes off his tongue. “It’s good to see you in person again and not just in my head. I mean, your voice in my head, not- not you.” He doesn’t even care that McG is making fun of him because he can’t remember if he’s ever seen a smile like hers before.

She shakes his hand, because a hug would be completely inappropriate, but her hand has been in his for at least a minute if not longer, and the team is starting to smirk and giggle behind them. And for the first time, she is grateful that there is another woman in their group when she hears Jaz hit McG and scold Dalton.

_“Give them a break will you.”_

* * *

 

Dalton has been doing this long enough to know that it’s hard to put down roots. There’s never enough time on leave for relationships or anything normal really. All he comes back home to is a storage unit with a few personal items, but one of his previous landlord helps Dalton out when he’s on leave. The man, James, had a son who was in the Army and never made it back. When he found out that Dalton was also Army, and still active, James knew that he wanted to do anything he could. So they have a deal, anytime that Dalton is in town, he gives James a call and an apartment happens to open up for a couple months. The key is always taped to the top of the doorframe. And the fridge is always stocked with a good amount of groceries. Honestly, Dalton wasn’t sure what he would do without James.

“So how well do you know this guy?”

“Enough,” Dalton’s got both of their bags on his shoulder. They’re home now and his mother raised him to be a gentleman. “He’s a good man. And it’s a bed to come back to, so I’m not complaining.”

They dropped McG, Preach and Amir off at a hotel nearby. But Jaz and Dalton wanted to spend some real time together, which was virtually impossible to get in Incirlik. Even if the first few hours were going to be full of sleep. After making a few phone calls to Patricia and Preach, Dalton finally retreated to bed. Two steps into the room he stopped and smiled. Jaz was already fast asleep, wrapped in his sheets with her hair all over the place and her face buried in the pillow. This was something that he could get used to. And this Jaz, this quiet, relaxed, peaceful Jaz, was something he wanted for himself.

The next time anyone moves, the sun is rising again. Adam lets the sunlight streaming in warm his skin. That is until the sheets are pulling around him, and the warm body next to his is jerking around. A feeling he was very familiar with. Dalton turns on his side, he sees the pain on her face, and that causes Dalton pain all his own.

“Jaz it’s me, you’re okay, it’s okay.” After a few moments of struggling, he manages to calm her down.

“Top.” Her voice catches in her throat and her eyes start to burn with tears. He can feel Jaz’s searching for him, only stopping once they landed on his bare chest. “I’m right here, we’re home.” Adam watches her take in a shaky breath. He holds her for a while just letting her feel his heartbeat beneath her hand. Running his fingers through her hair or up and down her back, he would do anything to soothe her out of whatever was trapping her.

Once he feels her breathing even out, he grabs his phone and shoots Preach a text.

_"Patricia wants us all at the DIA for debrief by 10. Try to get McG there on time”_

_"I’ll do my best. Just got off FaceTime with the girls and they wanna know if Uncle Adam is coming home with me”._

Dalton let himself get lost in his thoughts for a few minutes. After knowing Preach for over 10 years he had been ceremoniously beene given the title of “Uncle” Adam. He had lost touch with his sisters after he went to boot camp and never knew if they had kids or had gotten married. So even though the Carter girls may not be blood, he was grateful for them. And that life that Preach had for himself.

_“Lol. I’ll get out there soon but not right away.”_

_“And Auntie Jazzy?”_

_“Man that’s up to her, but probably. Maybe McG and Amir too.”_

Every leave since the team was first put together they had all managed to visit the family in SoCal. It was a nice refresher for each of them. Preach had given them all another addition to their family.

“What’s got you so smiley so early in the morning?” Jaz’s voice was full of rasp as she sleepily grinned up at him.

“Preach said the girls are asking if we’ll come visit.” Adam smiled down at her, taking the time to brush the hair out of her face. “You’re beautiful.” His voice was barely above a whisper but the smile on her face told him she heard him.She turned her head in his hand, kissing his palm.

“Of course we’re going to visit.” like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I wanted to thank you for earlier. I’ve been talking to Xander more and I thought it was helping but I can’t-- I cant shake any of this.”

“You went through a traumatic experience, any one of us would struggle but you’re handling it well. It’ll pass with time, I promise.” Dalton leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I want you to know that you can talk to me at anytime about it. No judgement.”

“I might just take you up on that.”

* * *

 

When they get to the DIA, they’re met with handshakes from people they don’t know and none of them like getting the recognition like that, because they’ve taken lives, and lost lives and none of that deserves a handshake. They’ve been in the DIA before, they do this every time they come home. But none of them anticipated the pain they would feel when they walk by the Patriot’s Memorial this time around.

Jaz is first to realize it, she stops dead in her tracks and nearly loses it when they see Elijah’s name up there, polished and new. The whole team stops and takes a minute, Dalton squeezes Jaz’s hand, Preach and McG throw an arm around her, Amir can’t give her anything except a look of apologies. They take their moment, each of them wishing that Vallins was with them.

That’s where Patricia finds them. She lets the team have their time before welcoming them.

“Dalton.” There was a smile on the captain’s face when he saw the deputy director in front of him. “It is so good to see you in person again.” Her arms wrapped around his back, and he easily reciprocated the hug. “All of you, really.” Campbell made her way around the team, hugging each of them. She typically wasn’t one to show emotions, but she watched each dangerous situation that they went into knowing that there was a chance that they wouldn’t come home. “Jaz. It is especially good to see you back on your feet.” She wrapped the younger woman in her arms. “You gave us quite the scare in Tehran.” Jaz pulled away to speak, she knew the team’s eyes were on her.

“Ma’am. I never meant for you to get suspended. I knew the risks.”

“What I did for you, I would have done for any one on this team. You are all family.” Patricia turned to the rest of the group, pausing for a moment on Vallins’ name. “One loss was more than enough, I couldn’t let something happen to you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is much less eventful, but the team has never been more grateful for down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a fan of how this ended but I've been stuck on it for days

The second day is less eventful, but definitely more enjoyable for everyone. Dalton, still stuck in Turkey’s time zone, is up before the sun. Unlike Jaz who sleeps any chance that she can get. He can’t wake her yet or else she’ll be in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. (Once McG woke her up at 0500 because it was snowing, she almost gave him a black eye.) So Dalton goes on a run, taking in the scenery of the city he’s missed and the changes that have happened since his visit.

By the time he gets back and showers, it’s a reasonable hour and he decides to make breakfast with the groceries that James had gladly left in his fridge. And as he suspected, the smell of bacon and coffee was followed by the sound of a thump in his bedroom and feet against the hardwood floors. The sight before him was one he had seen many times before in Incirlik: Jaz, hair tossed sloppily in a bun on the top of her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“I thought I smelled something good.” Dalton met her halfway, coffee to her liking already in hand. Jaz took a sip of the coffee before placing it on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. “And maybe it’s not just the coffee.” The grin on his face was enough for Jaz to lean close, with her lips hovering just inches from his. “Because I definitely smell bacon too.” And with a laugh, she jumped from his arms and stole a piece off the griddle.

“And here I thought you were talking about me.” His arm wrapped around her waist from behind, just letting himself hold her close without any worries. “We’ve gotta go back into the DIA today.”

He can hear her trying to talk through the food in her mouth before swallowing. “I figured. Last year it took us like five days. Preach’s wife kept calling you to see when he was coming home.”

“And she gave me so much crap for it when I made it out there.” Dalton shook his head, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go through that again. “How about you finish eating and once we’re ready we can grab a coffee at the hotel while we wait for the other guys.”

Jaz’s eyebrows shoot up as she turned in Dalton’s arms to face him. “Coffee at the hotel?” He nodded. “Wow, Top, really splurging on overpriced coffee for me.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her. “What?”

“I’m just trying to do something nice,” His hands rest on her waist, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her tee and brushing against the skin there. He pins her between his solid chest and the counter. Dalton leans forward, as if he can’t get enough of her, so their noses brush against one another.

“And there you go making fun of me.”

“I’m just kidding.” Jaz’s hands rest on Dalton’s shoulders. “It’s a nice thought. It’s just weird being able to do little things like that now after being on base for so long.” Her words come out in a breath, scared that this could all be taken away in a matter of seconds.

A smile took over Dalton’s face. “Well, we have a couple months so we can do all the little things now. But first, we have to finish the debrief.”

“Mmm.” Her fingers moved from his shoulder to thread into his hair, her nails scratching teasingly at the skin there. “I think we have a couple minutes.” Her lips ghosted over his, smiling softly until she felt his against them. Her lips moving with his, parting slightly and nipping at his bottom lip. His beard rubs against her skin and that new feeling will never get old. Dalton reluctantly pulls away, knowing they would get carried away and be late.

“If we’re late, McG will put the pieces together and then we’ll never hear the end of it.” A groan falls off her lips. “You’re right.” Even as the words leave her lips, she still presses them against Adam’s. They’ve had this tension between them for months on end, and they finally have the chance to do something about it. She will not let McG ruin this for her. Her tongue sweeps across his bottom lip, almost smiling when she hears a soft moan deep in Adam’s chest. After a few more seconds of teasing him, she pulls away. Jaz leans up and presses a kiss to his jaw. “I’ll be ready in fifteen.” She walked to the bedroom with a little more sway in her hips, knowing that there’s no way he wasn’t watching her walk away.

* * *

 

Preach ends up in the lobby for breakfast, waiting for McG and Amir to join him. What he does find is Jaz and Adam already there, enjoying a coffee together in the lobby waiting for the team to come down. He hangs back a moment watching them.

They’re talking about something and Dalton is just beaming at her, letting his fingers trace the lines on her palm and Preach can’t remember the last time that he’s seen either of them this happy. Dalton’s hanging onto every single word she’s saying and this is the most carefree he’s seen her since Elijah. This whole touching thing is incredibly new considering they’ve spent every second of the last eight months together and have managed to never cross the line.

“I thought you two stayed at your apartment.” Preach is surprised when they don’t pull away from each other.

“We are. I thought it would be a good idea if we just met you guys here so we could all go over together.” Adam sits back in his chair, letting his hand drape across the back of Jaz’s, his fingers brushing across her skin gently. “How long do you think it’ll take McG to get his ass down here?”

Jaz laughs, putting her coffee down on the table. “I say an hour, maybe less if we tell him about the buffet.”

“Pushing more towards an hour, but I’ll get him in gear. Amir went out for prayer this morning and I think he was heading over to the DIA early.” Preach smiles at the two of them. “At this rate, McG is going to end up being his own wingman when we go out.”

* * *

 

They have to go through the never ending pile of cases they took and targets they’ve taken down. Dalton spends a lot of the time explaining procedures and reasoning why they did one thing instead of another. Really, it’s a waste of time and each of them are itching to get out of there.

But Amir doesn’t mind too much if it means he gets to spend more time with Hannah. She intrigues him, and if he doesn’t take this chance to get to know her, well he’d be an idiot. Dalton and Patricia are going over specifics, giving him a chance to roll his chair over to Hannah.

“It’s impressive, how you could go from being a field officer to an analyst. I definitely wouldn’t have been able to sit behind a desk. Especially not watching another team out there.”

“Most days are fine.” Hannah leans forward in her chair, letting her knees brush against the man in front of her. “On bad days I can usually pace the length of the room in 10 seconds flat.” Amir flashes her a confused smile. “Noah’s been timing me.”

“What’s a bad day like here?” His eyes sweep the room. “I’m sure it’s much different than out there.”

“For me? Well there’s no bullets being fired in my direction. But usually whenever a certain team gets into a tough situation. More so when their intelligence specialist goes undercover solo. Especially that time he refused any sort of comms.” Hannah watches as Amir’s cheeks blush a little.

“Well, if it helps, I feel a lot safer when I hear your voice through my comms. You’ve really kept my head in check.”

The rest of the team is talking about the op in Spain that McG got them into. But Amir can’t bring himself to move away from Hannah. “Listen, _Hannah_.” He makes sure to use her first name this time, and her eyes are immediately drawn to his. “I was hoping that I could take you out while I’m here. And maybe actually see you instead of just hearing your voice.”

“You don’t like the sound of my voice?” The teasing in Hannah’s voice carries, but Amir still stutters. “Relax, al-Raisani. I would love to go out with you.” She writes her personal cell number on a piece of paper from her desk. Their hands linger just a second longer than normal. It’s just a second, but all it takes is a second for McG to grab his chance to shift the attention off of him.

“Amir, you got the moves after all.” His long whistle fills the conference room, causing a blush to burn across Amir’s face and neck.

“Joseph,” Hannah knows that it’s just teasing, all in good fun, so why shouldn’t she be able to join in. “I heard that you’re going home, where you still live with your mom? That must be a real turn on with the ladies.”

The whole room roars with laughter, even McG getting a good chuckle before attempting to explain. “Alright let’s set the record straight. I live on a farm, with a house and a barn which I converted to be a loft. Which is where I stay while-” Jaz never lets him finish his sentences, from her spot next to Dalton, she can barely breathe between her laughs. “Yes, Jazzy, okay I live in the barn.”

Patricia observes the team’s dynamic, deciding this was her best chance to pull Dalton into her office. With all the prying eyes and ears they haven’t been able to have a private conversation since he deployed. And with so much happening in the past months, there are many conversations they need to be having.

“Something you need?”

“Adam, I just wanted to talk without twelve other ears listening in.” Patricia leans against her desk, watching Adam look at the frame of her son, Michael. “Sometimes I forget for just a second. I let myself believe that he’s over there in the middle of the desert with you.”

His hand brushes over the folded flag. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have come back for the services. I had Noah keep me updated on everything.” With his back against the wall, Adam inhales deeply. “This has been a pretty shitty year, Patricia.”

“It was horrible, but I wouldn’t say completely shitty. I mean clearly you and Jaz decided to finally do something.” Adam opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off before he could breathe out a word. “Relax. Everyone has been able to see it, I just can’t believe you both have been able to keep it professional this long. As long as you’re on leave, it’s none of the agency’s business. What happens when you’re deployed again is something we’ll have to come back to.”

“We’re just testing the waters. I don’t want to bring up how bad it could turn out just yet.” His hand scratches through his beard. “She’s still working with Xander, and she’s making progress.”

“But?”

“But being stateside for the first time without Vallins is going to set her back. She mentioned she was going to visit him while we’re home. I was thinking of visiting Michael since we’ll be over there.”

The deputy director smiles at him, walks over and hands him a piece of paper that was on the desk. Adam takes a moment to look at it, and he see both gravesite numbers. “They’re pretty close to each other. I like to think they’ve been watching over your team.”

“And you and your team.” His eyes meet hers. Blue on blue. Michael used to joke that they could be mistaken for mother and son, giving him the honorary title of brother. Tears burn in both of their eyes as Patricia pulls Adam into a hug.

“Thank you for making it home. It means the world to me that you came back safe.”

Dalton lets her hug him for another moment. When Noah called him four months ago on a private line, telling about the attack on her son’s unit, he was ready to hop on a plane. Patricia had been there for him when he had no one. She watched them put themselves in dangerous situations everyday, this was the least he could do.

* * *

 

Preach is the first to go home at the end of day two because he hasn’t seen his family in over seven months. The team drives him to the airport with a pit in their stomachs. This is the first time they’re going their separate ways, and no one likes it. Together they’re safe, they have each other’s backs.

“Gabby knows that you all have my back out there and she wants to thank you each personally. If I don’t hear from you in a month, you’re all personally getting calls from her. And I would rather deal with KGB agents and revolutionaries than her on a bad day.” The older man watches each of them weighing the situation. He has the same feeling as everyone else, but he would much rather be with his girls than spend one more second away from them.

“And if the threat of gabby isn’t enough, the girls are missing their uncle Adam and Joey and auntie Jazzy. And Amir they’re dying to meet you. I told them you were a secret spy.” He gets mumbles in reply, catching a few affirmatives.

“Man I’m gonna miss you.” McG is the one to initiate the goodbyes, throwing his arms around Preach. “But I swear to god, if you call me and spit some prophecy I’m putting my mom on the phone.”

“Goodbye Preach.” Amir’s small frame pulls Preach into a hug.

“It’s see you later, never goodbye.” He messes the hunger man’s hair. “Be sure to ask Hannah if she wants to come out too. The more the merrier.”

Preach lifts Jaz off her feet. He hugs her a little tighter, thanking God that she’s still here with them. “Take care of Top.”

“Always.” She pats his back, smiling. “You tell my nieces that I’m coming out soon.”

“That we’re coming out soon.” Dalton clasps his friends shoulder. “Go get your family Zek.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some non-conventional team bonding, a little bit of Amir/Hannah, lots of Jalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little longer and I wanted to get it out sooner but yknow life happens
> 
> I promise the next chapter will have Hannah and Jaz hanging out

Jaz is up first for once. She feels the heat radiating next to her and takes this time to take in the sight before her. Dalton is always uptight, even when they’re relaxing in the yard having a beer. But right now, splayed out on his stomach with half his face buried in the pillow, he actually looks peaceful. Freckles cover his cheekbones, much like hers, from the time they spend under the sun. Her eyes trail down his neck then his shoulders and back, scars showing up every now and then, some she remembers and some new to her. 

“Sergeant Khan you wouldn’t be checking me out would you?” His eyes are still shut, but his lips are pulling into a smile.

“Gotta take it while I can.” Her hand threads through his hair, leaning over to gently press her lips to his. “Not sure the guys would appreciate this in the hanger too much.”

Something that sounds awfully close to a soft moan passes his lips. “We get three months McG-free.” A laugh rolls from Jaz causing Dalton’s clear blue eyes to watch her. “But seriously, first day stateside with no plans. What do you say about staying in bed all day?”

“I uh I think I want to see Elijah today.” There’s a slight waiver in her voice. Dalton turns onto his back and Jaz’s fingers find the dog tags laying against his chest. 

“Want company? I was going to see Patricia’s son while we’re home.” 

“That’d be nice.” Her movements still as a small smile grazes her face. “But for now, let’s just not get out of bed.” 

“That I can definitely do.”

* * *

 

Amir calls Hannah as soon as he thinks it’s a reasonable time. In all honesty, he’s been up since prayer at dawn but felt rude calling then. He’s embarrassed in the least when his palms moisten and his pulse quickens when she answers. 

“Hannah. Hi. It’s uh it’s me. Amir.” God if McG ever heard him right now he’d have to switch to a team in Antarctica. 

“Amir, I’m really glad you called.” 

“I hope this isn’t a bad time, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to get dinner tonight?” He finds that pacing the room does not help. Nor does sitting and bouncing his leg. He’s literally a trained killer and asking a beautiful woman on a date is throwing him off his game. “As a thank you for all the times you saved our asses.” 

_ “ _ If you wanted to thank me for that I think a beer would suffice.” He thinks she may be smiling on the other side of the phone. And he can’t help but smile too. 

“You deserve much more than just a beer. I’m only in the country for a few months, let me do this for you?” 

“That sounds nice.” The highly trained ex-CIA-officer-turned-special-ops almost jumps. “Since your team is on leave now I should get out of the office at a decent time.” 

Amir’s laugh rumbles through the phone. “Is it alright if I text you when I make the reservation? I don’t want to keep bothering you while you’re working.” 

“You’re definitely not bothering me.” Hannah decides in that moment that his laugh is her favorite sound. “You send me the address and I’ll meet you wherever you pick?”

“That sounds perfect.” He hears mumbles on her side of the line, a clear indication that she’s needed somewhere else. “I’ll let you go. But I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

He’s having a hard time remembering the last time his face hurt from smiling so much. 

* * *

 

Jaz and Top meet up with Amir and McG for breakfast before anyone heads out. Dalton knows that his team needs this break, but he’s glad that Jaz is spending it with him. Last year he spent the off time in his cabin in the woods. And he knows that she spent most of hers with Vallins in his hometown. So having her close to him, on their first leave without Elijah, well it keeps him a little more sane at night. 

McG tells them he has his usual plans of going home to see his mom, Marie, who has been calling him non-stop since they were wheels down. She’s been dying to see her son and is patiently awaiting his arrival back to Montana. Marie’s even given Jaz a few calls to check in on all of the guys, knowing her son wouldn’t tell her if anything was wrong. 

Amir decides to stay in town for a while. He hasn’t been in touch with his family in Lebanon for a few years now and he doesn’t think this is the right time to go back. So he’s going to do all the sightseeing he hasn’t gotten the chance to do; White House, Washington Monument, and Lincoln Memorial are right in his backyard now. And Hannah’s in DC, so that might be the biggest factor. Being close to her is better than being alone.

Jaz and Dalton are definitely spending this time together. Adam has a few administrative things to clear up with Deputy Director Campbell, and somehow neither of them have done the whole tourist thing so staying in town for a bit is on their agenda. They’re already planning on going to SoCal to visit Preach and his family. Jaz has a real soft spot for his girls, and the beachfront house isn’t too bad. 

“We’ve got like what 4 months of down time? How about in a month or two we all go out to see Preach together. Finally give him and Gabby a break from the hellions.” Dalton knows that Preach will love the have the company out there.

“I’m definitely going to need a break from my mom hounding me about not settling down yet so I’m in.” In usual McG style, food is barely staying in his mouth as he speaks. “She already told me that you’re all invited to visit the farm. She hates the empty house.”

“Might just take you up on that this time McGuire.” Jaz’s voice sounds lighter, happier, than it has in a while. “It’ll give me a chance to tell your mom stories about you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He steals a piece of bacon off her plate. 

Amir is noticeably quiet during their interaction. Knowing that Top is keeping an eye on him, he leans over.  “Top I wasn’t really planning on traveling, I was just going to lay low in DC. I’ve never been here for anything other than work.”

“No way, you’re the newest on the team you have to come out.” Adam’s tongue swipes across his lip, suppressing a grin. “If this is about not wanting to lose time with Hannah then bring her, I’m sure Preach wouldn’t mind.”

A blush rises up Amir’s neck and covers his cheeks. He’s got to get better at covering himself. As he busies himself with fixing his tea, he notices McG’s eyes traveling back and forth from Dalton to Jaz. A quiet conversation between the medic and their CO lulls over the table while Amir leans to Jaz on his right. 

“I have a secret and I need your discretion but also your advice.” He sees her brows arch instantly, but Amir drops his voice low. “I have a date tonight with Hannah. I haven’t done the whole proper dating thing for a long time.”

A grin spreads across Jaz’s face. “Man we’ve been stateside for three days. You really don’t waste time.”

“Please don’t tell the other guys, they’ll never stop giving me shit.” He pauses, inhaling deeply. “I really like Hannah. Like a lot.”

“She’s into you buddy, just be yourself. It’s easier to do it with someone who’s in our line of work, someone who knows what we go through.” For a second, her eyes flicker to Dalton. “The one thing I will say is that a well dressed man can be a big turn on, so look sharp.” She can still feel like nerves coming off him. “Listen, Top and I have plans today, but if you need something just text me. I still got your back even though we’re home now.”

* * *

 

Adam rents a car so they don’t feel stranded. After breakfast, Amir leaves to go find a mosque nearby. McG begs for a ride to the airport because he refuses to pay for a cab and the airport is on the way to Arlington. Jaz extends the invite to McG, telling him to reschedule his flight. 

“No, I want you to have your time without me there. I’ll swing by before we ship out again.” McG reaches forward and squeezes her shoulder. “My mom wants to see you guys out there this time. If you don’t answer my calls, you’ll have her calling.” 

As they pull into the drop-off lane of the airport, McG gets his bags together. He leans through Jaz’s window when he jumps out. “Call. Anytime, if you need anything. Both of you.” He shoots a wink to Top as he reaches through and shakes his CO’s hand. “Gonna miss your sunny personality Jazzy.” McG kisses her forehead with that brotherly love he has for her and then he’s gone. They wait until he’s out of sight. 

“I think I’m actually going to miss him.”

Jaz rolls her eyes at that. “Trust me. Five seconds after we’re all back together, you’ll be wishing he was in Montana again.”

The drive to Arlington is quick, country music fills the car. And much to Adam’s surprise, Jaz is singing along beside him, feet up on the dash and hand out the window. He already knows this leave is going to be full of surprises that he’s learning about her. Seeing her carefree like this is something that he wants to keep to himself forever. On base and in missions, Jaz goes into her own little world when she’s focused behind the scope and being one of the guys. But here, it’s like another world. 

Jaz lets him hold her hand as they walk through the cemetery. Her hair’s blowing with the wind every few minutes, but it’s a nice May afternoon and the sun is keeping them warm. Both of them have been here too many times before, but this is a better occasion. They don’t need to speak, the years behind them have given them a comfortable silence. They walk down a row and stop almost halfway down where they stood six months ago.

_ Elijah Matthew Vallins _ __   
_ US ARMY  _ _   
_ __ STAFF SERGEANT

“I’m gonna go over to Michael’s so you have some time” Dalton said to her. His hand found the small of her back and rub it gently, leaning close to press his lips to the top of her head. “Shout if you need me.”

He can feel Jaz nod her head under him before he walks a few rows down. For a Thursday afternoon there’s a good crowd. But schools are getting out and students are brought on field trips and families are visiting. He and Jaz are just normal people, visiting friends lost too soon. But as soon as she feels him move away she feels colder. That’s the first thing she learned about being closer with Adam during leave, he was a human furnace. He was always radiating heat, no matter how cold it was.

“Elijah.” Her voice is shaking and her legs feel like they can’t hold her all of a sudden, so she drops to her knees. “I wish you were here right about now. Well actually, I’ve been wishing for you to be here since the day we lost you. But I know you’re up there watching us, so you know that we’ve been through hell the rest of the tour.”

Jaz reaches out and runs her hand across this name. “Top and I decided to get our act together. And really think you had something to do with it because I know you’re a big romantic. And I know you see Amir finally fitting in with the team. You’d like him, he’s an amazing cook. He’s even keeping up your herb garden.” She tells him about how Amir’s teaching her to make eggs that aren’t runny and some chicken dinners. “You deserve to be here more than I do. You were a good person, a good soldier and I hate that I let you walk through that door first. It’s hard to come to terms with that, but I’m trying. I’m trying because I know you’d kick my ass if you were here to see me moping around.”

_ Michael Patrick Campbell _ __   
_ USMC _ _   
_ __ PRIVATE FIRST CLASS

“Hey Mike. Man it was not supposed to be like this.” He took a knee and dropped his voice. “We had plans, you were gonna come to the cabin this year. You were gonna have a family, give your mom a big family. God your mom, she misses you so much. I promise you, I’m keeping an eye on her, and I will make sure she stays safe.”

He takes a couple minutes to tell him about his team’s tour, Patricia’s badassery in the Helmand Taliban prison, and Jaz. Adam tells him about their plans to visit the monuments and go hiking in the Blue Ridge Mountains. He tells him about the night it happened. How Noah called him at 0400 and Dalton hung up on him to call Patricia. The hour that followed that, the pain he felt from 7,000 miles and through the phone. 

Adam waits another ten minutes before he goes back. He finds Jaz kneeling in front of the stone, he knows that she’s not religious but she does prayers at dawn with Amir in the yard when she can’t sleep. 

“You good?”

“Mhm. Just miss him.” Adam sits next to her, kissing her shoulder, forehead, cheek, anything he can reach. They sit for a while just talking, about anything and everything before Jaz’s phone starts ringing like crazy. 

“Oh boy.” A soft laugh falls from her lips. “We gotta get back.”

Adam tenses next to her. “Now? Why? What’s wrong?”

“Amir texted me five times, he can’t figure out what to wear for his date tonight with Hannah.” She can see the grin growing on his face as she pulls him to his feet and down the row. “Stop it, okay? He didn’t want you guys knowing because he thinks you’ll make fun of him. And I know for a fact that if we went out on an actual date you’d be just as bad.”

“You know what? Sometimes I do get nervous with you.” A shy smile spread across Dalton’s face. “We had such a strong connection from the start I didn’t know what to do, especially because I’m your CO. And now we’re home and this is so new and I haven’t done the whole dating thing in a while.”

Jaz pulls him to a stop in the middle of the parking lot. Her free hand finds his cheek and she smiles at him, bigger than she has in months. “You get nervous with me?” He gives her a little nod. “Adam, that’s really sweet.” Quickly, softly, she presses her lips against his.

* * *

 

Dalton goes with her back to the hotel just because he doesn’t want to spend any time away from her. Much to their amusement, Amir answers the door in dark blue dress pants, two different colored shoes and a white button down shirt hanging wide open. He’s been pacing his hotel room for the past twenty minutes waiting for Jaz. 

His eyes went wide when he saw his captain with her. “Jaz. I thought you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Adam won’t be a problem I promise, I’ve got enough to blackmail him with. Now what’s your problem.” She’s pushing him further into the room, taking in the post-hurricane-state around them. A suitcase was open on the bed, clothes pouring out. Shoes and belts were thrown on the loveseat.

“I can’t match anything, I think I’m color blind.” Amir’s hands keep running through his hair. 

Dalton takes a seat in a chair against the wall, eyes flicking from the news on the TV to the scene unfolding in front of him. Jaz has always been a somewhat mother hen when it comes to her guys. She’s sat up through the night with Preach when one of his girls was in the hospital with pneumonia. She took care of McG after Elijah died, knowing they were as close as brothers. Now it was Amir’s turn, and he’s damn lucky that she’s here. And if the time comes, Adam knows she’ll be an amazing mom to  ~~ their ~~ her kids. 

“Okay, breathe.” Jaz squeezes his biceps, holding him in place so she can get a good look at him. “The pants you’re wearing have a matching jacket, you know that, so that’s easy enough. Now brown shoes and brown belt. And just simple white shirt. No tie, because you’ll probably feel like you can’t breathe.” She reaches out to smooth the now buttoned shirt and fix the collar.

“What about the rest?” Jaz’s eyes grow wide because she doesn’t know what else there is. “Do you think I need to shave? I don’t want to look like I just came out of a cave, but I also have been told that I have a baby face when I shave. And I can’t get my hair to stay down.”

“The beard looks nice. I’m not good with men’s hair so you’re on your own but maybe stop fussing with it so much.”

When Amir starts pacing again Dalton beings to think he’s actually going to wear a hole in the floor. He looks at Jaz in amusement and is only met with a glare as she motions to her hair and he gets the hint.

“Amir, buddy, sit.” Adam grabs a comb and some gel and the hair dryer. He remembers all the times he’s braided his little sisters’ hair and feels a little pang in his chest. After a couple minutes Amir looks good to go. “I know you don’t need them, but a couple tips. Don’t bring up her undercover time unless she does. Pretty much stay off the topic of work, just take it slow, get to know her. Make sure you tell her how good she looks, because she will look amazing. This is your chance to just be a normal guy on a date.”

In the months that Jaz and Adam have known Amir, they’ve never seen him like this. The two stand to the side as he looks himself over in the mirror one more time and decides he 

“The man was under with ISIL for three years as a completely different person, how is he nervous to go out with a woman who knows who he is?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a little girl time, some date night, and some tears (not in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is apparently over 3k words and I thought about splitting it up but it didn't feel right  
> ALSO if you guys want to see anything specific over their leave you can leave it in the comments and I'll try to get it up

Amir made sure that the restaurant he picked was nice but not fancy. And Dalton was right, Hannah was something else entirely. He was already sitting at the table when she walks in. A bomb could go off and Amir wouldn’t have even noticed because as soon as her eyes meet his, he’s gone. Standing from his chair,  his knee bumps against the table and almost knocking over his water in the process.

“Hannah” Amir said almost breathlessly. “You look incredible.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” They’re still just standing next to the table and Amir is aware that they should really sit. He pulls the chair out for Hannah to sit in, pushing it in slightly for her, and takes his own seat across from her. Hannah cannot take her eyes off the man across her. “You know, Amir, I was kind of glad when Noah told me I was going to Colombia to help you guys. I knew when you joined the team that I had to get to know you. And that was my chance to finally meet you.”

For being an intelligence officer,  Amir gets flustered easily. He tries to think of something smooth to say but all he comes up with is “You were pretty badass, as Jaz would say.” But it works, because it draws a soft laugh from her and he’ll do anything he can to keep her laughing.

They sit through dinner talking about everything that comes to mind. They compare their times at the farm and instructors. Amir is thoroughly impressed with Hannah’s scores, though not surprised. Every now and then, Amir watches Hannah rub her fingers against the scar on her neck. He knows how self-conscious people can get about things like that, his eyes instead watch her lips while she speaks, and the way the corner of her eyes crinkle a little in the corners when she smiles. 

It takes him a moment to realize that she’s not speaking anymore and he’s still staring. 

“I’m sorry I’m being rude.”

“You’re wondering about the scar?” It comes out as more of a statement than a question. After months, she knows what it feels like when people stare. But Amir’s gaze is more gentle than anything else. It doesn’t make her feel uncomfortable, instead it makes her feel safe. “You can ask your questions, it’s okay.”

“You- you were the agent under in the Sonora cartel?” Gently, she nods. “Urzua?” Another nod.  “I know how hard it is, bringing up the past like this so all I’m going to say is that I’m glad we planted that bag in his house. That the op wrapped up the way it did.” His hand reaches across the table to hers and holds it gently. “I just wish I was the one to do it.” 

Amir notices that her eyes drop from his and her focus goes to what little food is still on her plate. That’s the one moment that he thinks he should’ve listened to Top. 

“Hannah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He sits back in his chair and watches her. “Can we pretend the last two minutes didn’t just happen and that I didn’t just ruin my already slim chances with you?”

His words draw a small smile from Hannah’s lips. Slowly, she sits forward and reaches for his hand again. Her fingers link with his and gently tug. “I think your chances are still pretty good at the moment.” 

Hannah’s a modern woman, she fights Amir, playfully, on who should pay for the check. While she definitely gets the better paycheck, Amir is ever the gentleman. He didn’t realize when he picked the restaurant, but it’s relatively close to Hannah’s apartment. Amir wants to make sure that she gets home safe, so instead of calling a cab, he offers to walk her. The two stop in front of her building, Amir lingering closer than usual.

“Amir, I’ve had a great night. I’ve got some sparkling cider in my fridge, coincidentally since I know you don’t drink.” With one step, Hannah’s chest brushes against Amir’s and her hand slips into his. “I don’t know about you, but I’d really like for this night not to end just yet.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I don’t want to rush you into anything. I don’t plan on leaving the city so we have time for more-”

She finds the best way to shut him up is to kiss him. It takes Amir all of two seconds until he’s kissing her back. His left hand rests against her neck, his thumb tracing her jawline, his other hand is gently against her waist. Hannah is less gentle, her two hands are gripping the lapels of his suit coat, and if he wasn’t so preoccupied, Amir would probably be worrying about the wrinkles. But instead the only thoughts in his head are how soft her lips are against his and how warm she is in his arms. The need for air forces him to pull away, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Maybe that cider is a good idea after all.” His thumb drags across her bottom lip.

“There’s that intelligence the CIA saw in you.” Her warm breath flutters over his thumb, sending a shiver down his spine. 

His lips purse and then a smile emerges. They’re so close that Amir almost goes cross-eyed looking at her. “I’m not sure if I should feel insulted or flattered.” 

Slowly, Hannah backs away, pulling his hand with her. She watches Amir inhale sharply, digging his teeth into his lip and smiling. He follows her up the stairs and presses his lips against her neck as she pushes the door open

* * *

Jaz and Dalton enjoy their new lazy mornings, keeping the sheets warm for a few hours before making breakfast. Adam is a notoriously early riser, but with Jaz in his bed, he’s been more tempted to stay within the warmed sheets for a few hours. Recently, he’s been helping her make her eggs less runny and bacon not completely burnt. Adam’s been looking into flights and trips out to the west coast, knowing that Preach would appreciate the help with the girls. And Jaz has a soft spot for those three. But staying with him she’s found out he has a thing for lists. Grocery lists, to-do lists, lists of places they’re going to go and things they’re going to see. It’s one of the cutest things Jaz has ever seen. But the to-do list today had “DIA” on it.

Once she hears the shower turn off she shouts for him. “Adam,” she decided the moment that they were stateside that she’s going to call him by his first name. “I thought we were done with the briefings.”

“Yeah?” From the bathroom she hears him fumbling to get to the door. “I forgot to tell you, Patricia asked to see you.” Slowly, her eyebrows raise. “It’s not serious or else she would’ve told me what was going on. Probably just wants to check in on you.” He sees the uneasy look on her face, tightening the knot of the towel around his waist he steps closer to her. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go with you.”

Jaz smells his body wash and watches a drop of water roll down his chest. “You don’t need to come with me. I’ll be fine.” She reaches out and trails her finger after the water.

“I know you’ll be fine, I just didn’t know if you wanted company.” He’s close enough that his hands find her waist and pull her flush against his chest.

“Nah I’m gonna see if I can have lunch with Hannah and grill her on how her date with Amir went.” As her hand moves lower the muscles of his abdomen start to ripple. “Did the deputy director say what time she wants me in?”

“Early afternoon.” Her lips pressed against his pulse point and words stutter out of his mouth. “She said something about a meeting late morning with JTC.” Her hands grip the knot he just put in the towel and his breath caught in his throat. Adam’s hand closes over her own as his lips close over hers. His hips crash against hers, pinning her against the counter. Her hands move across his chest and grip his biceps, nails digging into his skin. “Don’t start something you don’t intend on finishing.”

His words mumble against her lips. She pulls his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently. “Who said anything about not finishing?” She flashes a wicked grin at him before pushing him in the direction of the bedroom they’ve been sharing.

* * *

Jaz stands in front of the deputy director’s door. On her way in, she stood staring at Elijah’s name again and she can’t decide if it’s harder being over here or back on base. 

“Ma’am, Adam said you wanted to see me?”

Patricia looks up from her seat and smiles softly, sliding her glasses off. “Yeah, you can take a seat.”

Jaz notices the pictures of her son and another of her son with Adam, and one of their team. She remembers that picture, it was a couple weeks before Elijah was killed. They ended up in Morocco for an op, staying the night before flying out in the morning. Vallins found them this little hole in the wall restaurant and had the waiter take their picture.  _ “Jaz it’s not everyday that we get to dress nice and have a good meal. Let’s remember this.” _

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, the guys were a really big help in my recovery, they still are. Sometimes they hover a little too much and McG is more a of mother hen than anyone I’ve ever met.” She smiles, thinking of how Adam and McG slept on the floor next to her bed the first night they got her back. “I want you to know that I am very sorry about the whole mission in Tehran and the way it went down.”

“Jaz I was never mad or upset. I know your team, I know that if there was a chance to finish the mission that none of you would drop it. I’m just sorry that it came at the price of your capture. I don’t care about my suspension, it gave me time to get away.” Patricia had gotten off the phone with Dalton earlier in the morning. He told her about the guilt that Jaz had felt and still continues to feel. Guilt about Patricia’s suspension and about putting the team at risk when they stayed to rescue her. “I didn’t ask you to come down here to talk about that. When Staff Sergeant Vallin’s personal items were sent back here, there was a small box with your name on it.”

“Me?” Jaz’s breath catches in her throat. “No, ma’am that has to be a mistake. I’m the one who packed his things up with Adam. I went through everything he had before it got shipped back.”

Patricia nods slowly as she says “Dalton had it separately. Neither of us looked through it, I saw a letter on the top with your name and he called and told me sent it back with the rest of Elijah’s things.” The deputy director grabs a box and walks around the desk to sit in the other chair. “Jaz this was a tough year for everyone, you especially. You two deserve something good for once. Just don’t take any of this time for granted. Adam’s one of the good ones.”

“I don’t plan on it ma’am.” Jaz stares at the box for a beat before picking it up and going back out into the bullpen, she rolls Noah’s empty chair over to sit with Hannah.

“Heard you were coming in today, everything okay?”

“Yeah all good. Just-” Jaz’s hand taps the box. “Vallins had some stuff set aside for me.”

Hannah’s eyes drop to the box, quickly catching her eyes again. She knows the pain of losing a friend, she was with the agency long enough to lose more than her fair share. And it never gets easier. And while she never knew Vallins, she saw the aftermath within the team. “I was just about to grab some lunch and wouldn’t mind the company if you have the time.”

Jaz smiles and nods. She’s been living with men for months on end. As much as she loves the guys, she was suffocating in testosterone. They end up at a little diner down the street and quickly jump into conversation about the guys. 

“So McG first came onto you? I’m not surprised at all.” She knew Hannah was on the other end of the line during their mission in Seville. So the analysts knew that Joe could be a bit of a player. When the rest of the team came back from Colombia and filled her in on how badass the other woman had been, Jaz was happy that there was someone there with them. And she couldn’t help but laugh with Amir told her what had happened.

“Yeah but it was Amir that had me hooked from the start. We both have the CIA history and he’s been through as much as I have that I know he understands.” Jaz sips her drink as the woman across from her gives details on the date. “Jaz he actually pulled my chair out for me, I’ve never had that done for me and  _ GOD  _ he looked so good I mean I expected him to dress nice but he just pulled it off well.”.

“He’s one of a kind. I was hard on him when he first joined the team, but now I can’t imagine going on another day with someone else.” Jaz doesn’t tell her that she and Top are responsible for making him look good and she definitely doesn’t tell her how nervous he was. “Are you going to go out again?”

“Kinda. He asked if he could come over and cook for me.”

Jaz groans low. “I don’t know what he makes for dinner, but he makes amazing chaka khan for breakfast” They both laugh. “That’s definitely not what it’s called but it’s amazing.”

“Over dinner, he mentioned you had plans with Dalton yesterday? You wanna tell me what’s going on there?” A smug grin was pulling at Hannah’s lips.

“Not very romantic, we went to Arlington to see Vallins and Adam wanted a minute with Patricia’s son.” Hannah’s eyebrows were arching as she spoke, but she knew that wasn’t what she was asking. “You meant the whole getting-together thing. Well there’s always been this tension between us and I thought that one of us one have crossed the line. But we didn’t for over three years.” She smiles at the memories she had with Adam over there. The late nights out on the picnic table and early mornings on the couch. 

“The night before we left Incirlik I caught him out in the yard. I told him that this was the hardest deployment I’ve been on. And that I definitely wouldn’t have gotten through it without him. I mean after Elijah’s death, I thought for sure I was going to have to rotate out. But he kept me grounded. So we’re sitting out there and I’m telling him all of this and something happened. I don’t know if it was everything finally clicking into place or what but he said that he stayed in Tehran because he couldn’t imagine a day without me in it.”

Jaz’s eyes catch Hannah’s as she speaks, not realizing that they had dropped to her lap moments ago. “Honestly. He was getting ready to send the team home and stay behind for you.”

“And I hate that he would do that for me. But I’d do the same for him. And I told him that. So we both said that he’s been fighting this tension and feelings, I mean Preach has been playing matchmaker for months. And we just wanted to see where it would go during leave.”

* * *

After lunch Jaz brings the box back to Adam’s apartment. She calls his name a couple times, but a note on the counter tells her that he went for a run. So she makes herself comfortable on the floor, back against the sofa with the box in her lap and pulls out the letter first.

Inhaling, trying to somewhat prepare herself for this, she slips the letter out of the envelope.

_ Jasmine, _

_ I know you hate when anyone calls you that but you love me so I’m hoping to get away with it. This is my letter. I know you have one written to me and I hope to God that we can both burn these in a bonfire some day when after we retire together. But I guess if you’re reading this I’m gone.  _

_ One on hand, I hope I was with you when I took my last breath. You were my home away from home, my found family. And I know if I was with you, I was at peace. On the other, I hope you were far, far away. The last thing I want is for you to witness that. I know you Jazzy I know you better than you know yourself. And I don’t want you to shut out the guys. Dalton, Preach, McG. They’re going to be hurting too, so lean on them.  _

_ Dalton feels something for you. Now I know there are rules and he can be stiff as a stick, but you two have something special even if you don’t see it yet the rest of us do. So give him a chance and don’t be too hard on him. And don’t be mad when you find out he hid this box from you. I only gave it to him because I know you’d think it’s morbid of me having a box with my letter. _

_ I love you. You’re my best friend and one of the best soldiers I’ve ever served with. Don’t forget that you’re more than your past and family isn’t only based on blood.  _

_ Eli _

The ink smears when her tears hit the page.

She pulls out a picture first, it’s the two of them about a month into her joining the team. It was her first beach trip to Karatas.

Then she finds his box of cigars, a wooden box with the army seal carved into it, and a small collection of match books from the places they’d visit.

Next her fingers tangle in a chain, and she knows in an instant exactly what it is: the cross that his mom gave him before bootcamp. She wanted him buried in it but Jaz thought it was lost, turns out he wanted her to have it. She immediately slips it over her head, letting it rest against her chest.

And finally, his Ole Miss t-shirt. It was always her favorite when the laundry got mixed up. It was perfectly worn to the point that there are small holes in the neck. The smell of the shirt mixes into the air around her and she breathes it in. And suddenly, there’s no air to breathe. Her lungs aren’t taking anything in and she’s brought right back to that house they entered. The one that  _ he _ died at. Her vision is starting to be overwhelmed with black spots, and her hearing is being covered by the sound of her own pounding heart. And then, the sweat that covers her body, cools at the breeze of someone walking by her.

She feels rough hands against her and large arms lifting her. The smell tells her it’s Adam, because even sweaty, she knows him. Tears have been streaming down her face for God knows how long. 

“Should’ve waited for me to be here.” He gently pulls her into his lap. Hands combing through her hair, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

“You knew.” 

“Yeah, yeah I did.” His lips find their place against her hair again. “I’m so sorry Jaz.” Once her breathing matches his she feels somewhat steady. The only heartbeat that fills her ears is his and she feels safe. She feels at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I've had this written for about a month and I really wanted to add more and just could not figure out what felt natural so I'm posting this hoping that it will somehow help me figure a direction for the rest of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a time jump so let's just say they're a month into their leave stateside

Amir stayed at his hotel for over a week. Every one of those days he had managed to see Hannah, whether it be for lunch of dinner or a walk in the park. He found a mosque near her apartment and met her for coffee before work once or twice. But after seeing Hannah every single one of those days, she told him to stay with her and stop wasting his money. Gladly, his go bag was brought over a day later. He’s been nothing less than the perfect gentleman, but Hannah draws the line at him sleeping on her couch and drags him to bed the second night he’s there. She mumbled something about her knowing it’s not a good couch to sleep on and he wouldn’t dare argue with her.

  
This morning he walks to the mosque instead of taking Hannah’s car. He gets up quietly each morning and then climbs back into bed without waking her. It’s his new routine, something that still gives him a bit of structure but at the same time freedom to do whatever he feels like. During the days, while Hannah is at the DIA Amir goes around the city and plays tourist. She helped him make a list of must-see things and places on their first lunch date. Every day is the same, but as Amir walks up the steps to the townhouse this morning his phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Top?”

He can hear Dalton smile at the nickname. “Hey buddy, how’s it going? Hope I didn’t interrupt your prayer.”

“No, no I’m just getting back from the mosque. It’s different than the ones I’m used to when we’re over there.” His rug is tucked neatly into the bag on his back, knowing that there are people who don’t appreciate the religion. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, we’re all good. Listen I don’t know what your plans are but I thought I’d ask if you wanted to come over for breakfast.” Amir listens to his commander speak, quietly putting his rug and backpack away. “It’s great having Jaz here, but I have a feeling that if her only company is me, she’ll jump on a plane back to Incirlik. Which is the last thing I want.”

Amir’s soft laugh is covered by a voice in the background “Amir? Who are you on the phone with?”

“It’s just Dalton, go back to sleep. Sun’s barely up.”

“You dog.” Adam’s grinning. “Come over after she goes to work. I should warn you, all I have is a couple eggs, frozen waffles and a pack of bacon.”

A groan falls from his lips knowing he’ll never hear the end of it. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” He smiles down at Hannah buried beneath blankets. “And Top, don’t worry about food.”

Amir brushes the hair out of Hannah’s face and kisses her forehead. “You’re one of those morning people aren’t you”

“Sometimes I go back to sleep after fajr. I saw a farmers market the other day, I’m gonna go down after you leave. Speaking of, shouldn’t you be getting up?” He watches as her hair gets mussed up from shaking her head against the pillow. “Habibi it’s almost 6:30.” The word has been rolling off his tongue for a week and with Hannah not protesting it, he uses it every now and then. Her phone is tucked in the comforter. He notices a text on the screen from just before he left the house.

_I put you in for a few days off. Enjoy them while he’s still on the same continent.- Patricia_

“That’s great.” He places it on the table and pulls the comforter higher around her. “Dalton wants me to come over for breakfast. And you’re coming because I don’t want to spend a minute away from you. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

“You’re not coming back to bed?”

“Are you pouting?” He laughs when she sticks her bottom lip out for the ultimate puppy dog face. “Market but it doesn’t open til 8. I grabbed the papers on my way back. So just close your eyes again.”

He kicks his shoes off, sliding off his jeans and tugging the sweater over his head so he’s in an undershirt and boxer briefs. Hannah moves close to him the second he’s under the comforter. Her hand pushes up the white tee so she can feel his skin under her cheek as her head rests against his abs. One thing she loves about having him here is how he’s always warm. His arm wraps around her back allowing his fingers to trace against her skin, skipping over the scars. Her breath brushes hot against his skin, causing goosebumps to appear.  
“I’m happy you’re here. Safe and breathing and with me.” The exhaustion causes a soft rasp in her voice. One of her hands drapes over his knees underneath the comforter and her nails gently drag across his skin. “I hate when all I can do is watch and listen and worry 7,000 miles away.”

His own nails trace invisible lines down her arm, shapes that are only visible to him. “It’ll be different next deployment. I’ll call you any chance that I get, and I’ll be sure to be extra careful. I have someone who worries now. Someone to come home to now.” Amir feels the small smile against his skin and knows that this is the only place he wants to be.

* * *

 

Jaz actually moans when she walks out of the bedroom and smells shakshuka coming from the kitchen.

“Unless Adam learned to cook I think Amir’s here. God, I’ll pay you to come cook this for me every morning.” She struts over to Adam, who’s standing next to Amir at the stove. Her hand slips into his for a second and she lets her lips brush over his jaw.

A laugh rumbles in his chest. “Buddy I’m starting to think that you should teach me how to make that if that’s the reaction I’ll get.” Adam loves seeing her out of the usual fatigues and in jeans and sweaters or tees or the occasional dress he especially loves her hair down and naturally curly. Of course his favorite view of her is in his bed, tangled in sheets pressed against him.

Jaz pushes him gently so she is able to see Amir. “Hey Amir, I’m glad you came over.” Her hand squeezes his shoulder as she leans closer and kisses his cheek chastely. “And I’m glad you didn’t come alone.” Something the guys have realized that she’s touchy when she’s on leave, whenever she visited them each in the past she would shamelessly cuddle. Jaz steps around the guys and over to Hannah. The other woman’s been quiet, letting the boys do their thing while Jaz was in the shower. The analyst in her takes in the space around her and she’s noticed the few pictures on the shelves: his sisters and nieces, a few of the team, Preach’s family and one candid, of him and Jaz laughing together.

“Hey,” Jaz says as she squeezes Hannah’s hand. “Has he cooked for you yet?”

“A few times, some stir-fry, shawarma.”

“Everything he makes is amazing. But shakshuka is by far the best thing I’ve ever had. Compared to what the rest of us make, it’s basically gourmet.”

Hannah laughs at this, “None of you can cook?” Adam falters and catches Jaz’s eye. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear her take it.

“Elijah was the designated cook.” Her hand catches the cross hanging from her neck. “He could make anything taste like it came straight from his mom’s oven. And sometimes, that’s exactly what you need after an op. Amir, he’s the one who started that little herb garden.”

Amir smiles, each time he learns something new about their late teammate he’s sad that he’s taking his place. “I’m glad that I can be apart of it, he’s got a good setup.”

“As long as I’ve been on the team, I’ve never seen Top make anything more than an American Breakfast and anything on the grill.”

The captain protests behind her. “It’s not that I don’t know how to cook, I just don’t like to.”

Jaz’s eyes roll so fast her head might start spinning. “Anyway, Preach makes pancakes and PB&Js and grilled cheese, you know, typical dad food. McG, specializes in burritos of all kinds and sandwiches. And I can make runny eggs and spaghetti and meatballs. So basically, when we found out that Amir could cook, we almost cried. Can’t remember the last time I had a real meal.”

Hannah’s eyes carry from Jaz to Amir. She can see that he feels at home with these people. She saw it in Colombia and she’s heard it over comms. But seeing it in person is something else. She’s happy that he’s close with them. She’s glad that he has this family when he’s deployed. Hannah feels a pulling inside of her when she sees him smile and walk across the room at her and she knows she wants that every day.

“You okay? You look a bit dazed.” His words are quiet and full of concern.

“I’m good.” He kneels next to her, hands resting against her jean-clad thighs. Hannah lets her hand tangle in his curly mess of hair. “I’m just thinking. Nothing bad.” Her lips brush against his forehead. Shouts from Jaz about the eggs flow through the room and Amir mumbles something about her being impatient before he catches her lips in a quick kiss.  
What Hannah thought would be a slightly awkward breakfast, turns out to be the most fun she’s had in weeks. Adam ran to the corner store and grabbed a bottle of champagne when Jaz made a comment about wanting mimosas. And while Amir doesn’t drink, he enjoys being surrounded by these people. Adam is deep into telling Hannah, who is currently in his lap, about some new tech he’s trying to talk Patricia into ordering for their next rotation when he realizes that this is the life he wants. His girl and his friends laughing together, safe and not in danger.

Hannah’s voice breaks through his thoughts. “Jaz how’d you join the team? I mean I know Patricia and Adam vetted you but-”

“But how did I get on the shortlist?” She pours herself and Hannah another drink to finish the bottle. “Well I know you’ve seen my file, but Amir you actually have no idea. Top of my class at Benning. Two tours in Iraq as CST. Youngest woman to make Delta Force. My team ran into Top and McG a few times, but my last tour with them got a little messy. Lost three guys to an IED.”

Adam beams when he remembers seeing a younger Jaz in the field and knowing just from one look that she was not a force to be messed with. “Jaz here saved two of her guys lives with a shard of shrapnel stuck in her thigh. That piqued the DIA’s interest once we heard that our guy Jimmy was looking to retire.” He reaches to bring her closer to him. “Added bonus that she was beautiful.”

“It took McG and Elijah two days to start messing with me like they do- uh did. Preach made me feel at home more than any place I have ever been, and Adam took me under his wing. That’s the first time I felt that I was apart of a family.” Her foot nudges Amir’s thigh as to grab his attention. “I should’ve treated you the same that they did to me. It wasn’t fair of me.”

“You lost your best friend and I was taking his place. I never blamed you.” His hand rests on her ankle. “I am just glad that I finally won you over.”


End file.
